Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Skates16
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and Arch is worried about who he's going to go with... or rather, if a certain red haired girl would ask him to go with her. Even if it was as 'just friends', right? AA, some JT. Oneshot


_Still nothing new from me yet... I'm looking at my old stories and trying to decide which ones I wanna continue and which ones I'm gonna give up on. So guys, help me out if you know me from FicWad!!!! I wanna know which stories you miss and those that I should continue on, otherwise it's just going to be one-shots from me. And no worries, I got some new ones on their way!_

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

"So Theresa, are you going to ask Jay to the dance on Friday?" Atlanta asked as the girls made their way out of the school after a long day of practice with the gods. Theresa blushed.

"Uh, why do you think that?"

Atlanta sighed and shook her head. "Didn't we go through this at Valentine's Day?" Atlanta said.

Theresa smiled as she remembered that day. "Oh, yeah maybe." She said. Atlanta grinned and was about to start a 'slow' jog back to the dorm when Theresa stopped her. "Who are you going to ask to the dance?"

Atlanta stopped walking and thought about that for a moment. "I don't know, but I don't think I want to go."

"What do you mean? You have to go. Ask Archie." Theresa said.

Atlanta frowned. "Why Archie?"

Theresa tried to stop herself from laughing. _She still doesn't get it? Poor Archie._ She thought. "Well, you two are best friends and you could go as, you know, 'friends'."

Atlanta shook her head. "I don't do dances. And besides, are you and Jay going as 'just friends'?" She asked. Theresa didn't answer her and they continued to walk in silence to the Brownstone.

"There is no way I'm going to get a date for the dance on Friday if the girls have to ask the guys out." Odie said as he sat down in the living room along with the rest of the guys.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about. All the girls love me." Neil said and took out his mirror. Odie pulled a face at him which made the others laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Never mind Neil." Jay said.

Herry picked up one of Odie's controllers to his PlayStation3. "Oh, do you want to play against me now Herry?" Odie said, picking up the other one. "Bring it on!" And so those two had something to do.

Jay looked at Archie who was looking out the window every minute. "Are you ok Arch?" Jay asked.

Archie looked at him and nodded. "Oh, yeah I'm ok." And he looked out the window again.

"You on the look out for Atlanta?" He asked.

Archie looked back at him. "Yeah, I want her to ask me to the dance but what if she doesn't like me that way?" Jay started laughing and Archie glared at him. "Jay, what if Theresa didn't ask you to the dance but some other guy?" He asked.

Jay stopped laughing and blushed a bit. "Uh, why should I care? I mean, as long as I know the guy and he isn't in the same league as Cronus."

"Hey, are you trying to remind me of Pa-" Archie started but was cut off by the front door opening and closing. Two set of footsteps could be heard, making their way up the stairs.

Both Archie and Jay jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the stairs to catch the two girls. This ended up with them tripping the other up and falling. Both boys ended up falling on top of the girls.

"Arch, get off of me!" Atlanta said, trying to push the bigger boy off. Archie jumped up, collided with Jay who also got off Theresa, and both boys fell backwards and landed on the stairs.

Theresa got off the ground and laughed at the two boys. "Why are you two in such a hurry?" She asked as Atlanta also got up. Archie and jay tried to get up again, but this only ended with Jay pushing Archie back down.

"Uh, I need to talk to you Theresa!" Jay said and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Atlanta smiled at Archie and gave him her hand. He took it and smiled back. "Thanks." He said. They stood there for awhile in silence. Archie scratched the back of his head. "Uh, so you know about the dance on Friday?"

"Yeah, the one where the girl has to ask the guy?" Atlanta asked.

Archie nodded. "Yeah that one. I was just wondering if you had asked anyone yet."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know this?"

Archie blushed. "Just curious, you know as a friend." He said.

Atlanta just nodded and sighed. "I'm not going to go, I have no idea who to ask. Maybe I should take Odie, he wouldn't get a date." She said and looked in the living room where Odie was kicking Herry's butt in the game.

Archie's eyes widened. "W-why Odie?" He asked.

Atlanta looked back at him. "Well, Neil's got the whole female population after him, so that rules him out. Plus, that's just gross." Atlanta said and made a face. Archie laughed at her.

"Yeah true, but what about Herry?" He asked.

"Oh, there's this girl who wants to go with him already. Then there's Jay, obviously he's going with Theresa and you probably have a date already."

"You think I have a date? Sorry 'Lannie, but you are wrong with that." Archie said and leaned against the wall.

"Really? Well, ok then will you go with me?" She asked. Archie's eyes widened and he lost his balance causing him to fall back onto the staircase.

"You want t-to go w-with me?" Archie said. Atlanta frowned and nodded. _What is up with him?_ She wondered. Archie didn't say anything for a minute and Atlanta got nervous.

"It's ok, we're just going as friends." She said quickly. Archie looked up at her.

"No, I'll go with you." He said.

Atlanta smiled. "You will?" She said. Archie nodded and stood up, but was tackled back down as Atlanta gave him a hug. _I should make her happy more often_. He thought.

"Atlanta! Theresa! Hurry up!" Jay called up the stairs. It was Friday night, the night of the dance. Herry, Odie and Neil had left already. Amazingly (the words Odie said) Herry and Odie got dates. Archie stood next to Jay as they waited for the two girls to come down.

Both of them wore jeans and sneakers. Archie had on a blue Billabong top with a collar. Jay wore a white Quicksilver shirt, also with a collar. "Come on." Jay said as he looked at the time.

"Ok, here we come!" Theresa said. Jay stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as his date came down. She was wearing red high heels and a red dress that went down to her knees. It fitted tightly to her body until it reached her hips and then the dress flowed out.

"You look amazing." Jay said.

Theresa giggled. "So do you." She said and took Jay's arm that he held out for her. "We're taking my car?" She asked. Jay nodded and the two left. Archie looked up the stair case and his jaw dropped. Atlanta came down beaming at him. She was wearing kitty heel white shoes and a white dress, similar to Theresa's. Her red hair was in it's normal hair style and she only wore a little bit of make up.

"Wow Atlanta!" Archie said as she stood next to him.

"You like it? I didn't want to wear these shoes, but Theresa forced me to wear them." She said. Archie nodded and looked her up and own once more.

"No, you're gorgeous. But we need to get to that dance quickly." He said and took her hand. They left the dorm and got into Theresa's car that was parked just outside waiting for them.

"We will be a bit late." Theresa said as they drove off.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken so long to get ready." Archie said. Theresa sighed and looked at Atlanta through her rear view mirror.

"Lannie, can you shut your boyfriend up?"

Both teens went bright red. Theresa's comment managed to keep Archie quiet for the rest of the ride. Once at the school, Archie took Atlanta's hand again and they went inside, trying to avoid Theresa. "Let's find a table." She said. Archie nodded and they started scanning the place for an empty table.

"There's Odie with the girl who asked him out." Atlanta said and pointed to the other side of the gym where the dance was being held. Archie nodded and both of them made their way to Odie. Though, on the way a song stopped them.

"Ok, can we get all the couples to the dance floor and share this dance?" The DJ said. Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to the dance floor. Archie and Atlanta got dragged with the crowd. A slow song started playing and Atlanta looked at Archie.

"May I have this dance?" Archie asked and held out his hand. Atlanta smiled and took it.

"You may." Archie brought her closer to him and put his hands on her hips. Atlanta put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Both of them swayed slowly with the beat of the music.

"This is kind of nice." Atlanta said.

Archie nodded. "Yeah, and to think I thought no one was going to ask me to this dance." Atlanta pulled away from Archie so she could look up at him.

"What do you mean? Arch, you are a great guy and I'm sure there are plenty of girls in this school who like you." She said.

Archie shook his head. "Well, maybe you're right, but I was worried that the girl that I liked wasn't going to ask me."

Finally Atlanta got what he was saying. And then it all made sense, why Archie was over-protective of her, why he hated Pan when he was around. It was all because he liked her, more than a friend. I mean, if he wasn't talking about her then why was he here at the dance, with her?

"You mean, you like me?" Atlanta asked.

Archie stopped moving. Out of all the times he had hinted this fact, now when he accidentally let it slip that she gets it? "Uh, yeah." Archie said. Too late to back down now.

He closed his eyes, ready for the rejection that was bound to come, but it didn't. He opened his eyes to see Atlanta smiling at him. "What?" He asked, going red now because of embarrassment.

Atlanta shook her head. "No, just thinking about something. You know what Archie, let's just finish dancing."

Archie nodded and pulled her closer to him again. Atlanta sighed. Yeah, she could get used to this. Being with Archie didn't seem so bad, I mean he was always with her. Atlanta waited until the end of the song before she asked Archie the question.

"Arch, do you want me to be your girlfriend now that I know?" Archie stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I don't know, the choice is yours." He said. Atlanta smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Then my answer is yes."

Archie grinned and then pulled her closer to him. "Then let's make it official." And with that he pulled Atlanta closer until their lips touched and the two shared their first kiss.

And Arch managed to finally get the girl.


End file.
